Sweet Memories
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Dave and Kurt both remember some of the "Sweet Memories" While doing daily lives. future fic.
1. Telling Burt

KAROFSKY- HUMMEL HOUSE

Dave was writing a letter to one his kids parents when he heard giggles from the floor. Looking over to the living room floor he saw his Mother in law Carol Hudson-Hummel tickling his daughter Maya. "When is Kurt supposed to be home?" Carol asked.

"In a while. He had to take some sketches to his boss." Dave said.

They were talking about Dave's husband Kurt Hummel. Kurt and Dave got together a little over 5 years ago. Married four years. "It's good that he can work from home now that Maya is here." Carol said.

"Yeah. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't been home with me some days." David said.

Dave had found himself Pregnant after some rare genetic disorder. The pregnancy was not smooth sailing for him. Between his high blood pressure and every other problem he was placed on bed rest at seven months. Kurt the doting husband stayed home when he could. If not him one of their friends. "I can remember when Kurt told me and Burt you guys were dating."

_6 YEARS AGO_

_Kurt and David walked into Kurt' s family home where they saw his dad and Stepmom siting on the couch. "Hey honey? How was class?" Carol asked._

_"It was fine." Kurt said. _

_"What is he doing here?" Burt asked getting angry seeing his son's former bully in his living room. _

_"Dad I need to tell you something?" Kurt said. _

_"Does it have anything to do with why he is here." Burt asked pointing to David. _

_"Yes. Dad David and me have been seeing each other for a little over a month now." Kurt said. _

_"What about Blaine?" Carol asked._

_"Blaine cheated on me with Sebastian. Happened just after he graduated High school last year." Kurt said. _

_"I'll kill him." Burt said._

_"I tried. Kurt won't let me." Dave said. _

_"And I won't let you either Dad. I think I knew it was coming." Kurt said. _

_"So how did this happen?" Burt asked motioning between the two of them._

_"I ran into Dave at College. And we started as friends and found out we enjoyed each others company. One thing lead to another." Kurt said looking at Dave and smirking. _

_"Dave I have one thing to say. Do not hurt him. If you do I WILL kill you." Burt said. _

_"Duly noted Sir. I would rather hurt myself than him." Dave said. _

_"Thanks Dad. I love you." Kurt said hugging his dad._


	2. Getting Engaged

Dave jumped when Maya's hand landed on his face. "What is it baby girl?" He asked.

"Remember when you proposed to him at Christmas?" Carol asked smirking.

"How could I forget I was nervous wreck. Then when he said yes I fell apart." Dave said chuckling.

_5 YEARS AGO_

_Dave had went a jeweler and bought a nice engagement ring after asking Burt for his permission to ask Kurt to marry him at Thanksgiving. Dave and Kurt were already living together in an off campus apartment. But Dave wanted more. He wanted Kurt as his forever. So him and Puck and Finn had worked a plan out. Odd him and Finn along with Puckerman were best friends. But they were. So here he sat in Kurt's Expedition riding back to Lima for holiday vacation. "Why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked. _

_"I don't know. I just am." Dave said._

_It was Christmas Eve and all were sitting around the tree in the living room. Finn was anxious to open the presents. After all the gifts had been handed out everyone took their leisure time to open and admire their gifts. After all the gifts had been opened Dave got up and walked into his and Kurt's room and grabbed the box he had hidden in his duffel bag. "I have one more gift for Kurt." Dave said._

_"What? What about me?" Finn asked feigning hurt._

_"Be quiet Finn." Carol said. _

_Dave handed Kurt the gift and waited with baited breath as he opened it. When he found the ring box and opened to find no ring he looked up to Dave only to find him on bended knee. "Kurt Hummel. We have been together through thick and thin the last year. You were my rock when my dad disowned me. I love you so much. So with that said would you make me the happiest man alive and become my Husband. Will you MARRY me?" Dave asked. _

_Kurt smiled at him and framed his face. "Yes you big dork. I will Marry you." Kurt said kissing Dave and feeling him sobbing. _

_"Hey I said yes. Why are you crying?" Kurt asked. _

_"Cause I am happy. This is the reason I was nervous on the ride here" Dave said. _

_Kurt smiled. "No need to be nervous. If you didn't ask I was gonna on New Years." Kurt said opening a ring box with the same Ring in it. _

_"Could we forego the love dovey stuff?" Finn asked getting slap over the head from Burt._

_"I love you." Kurt said kissing Dave again._

Dave laughed. "I am glad we got married." He said.

"I am too. Makes having that one you're holding easier to explain." Kurt said from the doorway.

"Da da." Maya clapped happily.

"Hey Babygirl. Were you good for Daddy and Grandma?" Kurt asked kissing her on the head.

"Hey Handsome.' He said to Dave and kissed him.

"Well since you're home I'm gonna go and get dinner ready for your father. Seems he forgets to eat." Carol said.

"Thanks for watching this little one." Kurt said.

"No need. She's a my sweet girl." Carol said.

"Say bye bye to nana." Dave said to their daughter.

"Bye sweet girl." Carol said kissing Maya's head.

Once the door was shut behind her Kurt turn to Dave. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine. Some of the 4th graders were being mean to a few of the 1st graders. But nothing new." Dave said.

"Da da." Maya was babbling as she patted Kurt's cheek.

"Yes sweetie I see you. How was your day?" Kurt asked tickling her stomach.

"She thinks having Nana here is fun. Uncle Finn should be coming by tomorrow." Dave said getting up.


	3. A Surprise

A few hours later Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery rocking a drowsy Maya. His mind floated back to the day him and Dave discovered that Dave was pregnant.

_2 YEARS PRIOR_

_Kurt was in the kitchen one Saturday morning making breakfast when he heard his husband of a year coming down. "Morning." Kurt said smiling. He turned and seen Dave's face looking pale. "You ok?" He asked . _

"_Sick to my stomach." Dave said. _

"_Aww sorry." Kurt said kissing him. _

"_Gonna rest today." Dave said. _

"_Ok.. I'll bring you some ginger ale in a little while." Kurt said. _

"_Ok.. When is Finn and Rachel supposed to be here?" Dave asked. _

_Finn and Rachel had made plans to spend a Saturday with Kurt and Dave. Kurt was very undecided if he should cancel since Dave wasn't feeling well. Knowing Kurt well Dave shook his head. "You better not cancel. What time?" He asked. _

_Kurt smiled. "You know me so well. About 10. So you have a couple hours." Kurt said. _

"_K." Dave said heading for the couch. _

_About an hour later Kurt heard the tell tale signs of his husband rushing to the downstairs bathroom. Kurt walked in to find Dave collapsed on the floor leaning over the toilet. Stopping to wet a wash cloth Kurt knelt behind Dave and rubbed his back. "Why don't you let me cancel. You're not gonna keep anything down." Kurt said softly. _

"_Cause you may not get to see Finn for another 6 months." Dave said. Kurt was touched that his husband was thinking of his relationship with Finn. _

_Finn and Kurt had gotten closer since Finn took over the Glee class at their former school. "I love you so much. If this does not pass before Monday we're going to see the doctor." Kurt said. _

_The weekend passed and Dave did not get any better. So that found them Monday morning sitting in the doctor's waiting room. Kurt could see Dave's nervous ticks. "You're nervus." Kurt stated. _

"_How can you tell?" Dave asked. _

"_Cause my dear husband. You bounce your foot on your knee." Kurt said looking at said bouncing foot. _

"_Yeah." Dave said dropping his foot. _

_Just as Kurt was gonna reassure him_ _the nurse popped out. "Dave Karofsky?" She said. _

"_That's me." Dave said standing and seeking Kurt's hand. _

"_Follow me gentlemen." She said going down a hallway to an exam room. _

"_So Dave what seems to be the problem." She asked. _

_Seeing Dave hesitating Kurt spoke. "He has been violently throwing up most all weekend." Kurt said. "Sounds like a not fun weekend." She said smiling. _

"_No. And now I am just really weak." Dave said. _

"_Ok. Well let me get your vitals." She said. After taking his blood pressure Temperature and weight she told him to put a gown on and get on the table. _

"_I really hate these things." Dave said taking his clothes off leaving his underwear on. _

_Kurt smirked at him. Dave seeing the smirk shook his head. "You're liking this aren't you?" He said climbing onto the bed. _

"_Hey it's a free show." Kurt said coming to stand beside him. _

_They both were laughing when the doctor came in. "Sounds like you 2 are having fun." He said laughing. _

"_Hey Dr Sims." Kurt said. _

"_Hi Kurt. Dave I see you're not feeling to well." He said. _

"_No sir. I've been throwing up since Saturday morning. Haven't really had a reprieve." Dave said. _

"_Tell me is it mornings?" Dr Sims asked. _

"_Pretty much off and on all day. Why?" Dave asked. _

"_Dave I wanna run a blood test on you.. We will have the results in an hour." Dr, Sims said. _

"_Ok." Dave said. _

_The doctor turned and got everything he needed to_ _draw the blood. "Small pinch." He said poking the needle into Dave's vein. _

_Kurt who was standing beside Dave gripped his hand a little hard so Dave wouldn't flinch. Once the needle was out the doctor smiled. "Ok. Go have lunch and I'll put a rush on this." The doctor said leaving the room. _

_Two hours later found the guys back in the exam room. Dave was sitting in the chair beside Kurt clenching his hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting fellas." Dr. Sims said coming in. _

"_Not a problem." Kurt said. _

"_Dave hop up here on the table please. I have one other test to run before I tell you my findings." The doctor said. _

_Dave got up slowly got on the table. "Lay back and pull your shirt up and unbutton your pants for me." The doctor said. _

"_What the hell. I thought we were through with the exams." Dave said irritated. _

"_This is not an exam. Please I just wanna take a scan of your abdomen." The doctor said. _

_Kurt who had gotten up and was standing at Dave's head squeezed his shoulder. "Do it. Then we can find out the problem." Kurt said softly. _

_Dave reluctantly did as he was asked. The doctor put some cold gel on his stomach making him flinch. "Sorry forgot to warn you." He said. _

_After a few minutes of fine tuning the machine he smiled. "What I thought." He murmured. _

"_What's going?" Dave asked. _

"_Fellas meet your miracle." Dr, Sims said turning the screen so the boys could see it. _

_After a few minutes of silence Kurt finally found his voice. "Wait are you saying Dave has been experiencing Morning sickness?" He asked. "That's right. Congratulations." Dr, Sims said. _

"_Wow." Dave finally said as Kurt leaned over and kissed his forehead._

Kurt was woken up by Dave taking Maya from his arms. "Come on Kurt time for bed. She's out." Dave said laying her in her crib.

"I guess I dozed off remembering our first time meeting her." Kurt said getting up to stare at their baby.

"Yeah I think I was too stunned to question the doctor." Dave said smirking.

"Yeah. But she was a pretty cool surprise." Kurt said.


	4. Doctor's Visit

Next morning Dave was going over his lesson plan in his class when he remembered when he had to go on bed rest and Kurt bout bent over backwards for him

_2 YEARS AGO. (MID SEPTEMBER_

_Dave knew his blood pressure was beyond high. Being seven months pregnant he knew that he needed to keep his blood pressure down. He had already been warned. Today was a deciding doctor's appointment. If his pressure was still high he was going on bed rest. Kurt who was getting dressed came down the stairs for find his husband on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Kurt quietly walked over and ran his hand over Dave's stomach. "Headache?" He asked Dave quietly. "Yea. What time is my appointment?" Dave asked. _

"_In abut 2 hours. Take a little nap I'll wake you in plenty of time." Kurt said. _

"_K." Dave said getting comfortable. _

_An hour or so later found Kurt waking Dave up again. "Hey. You need to get up and change." Kurt said. _

"_Ok." Dave said letting Kurt help him up. Once he was changed then they were on their way. Once there Kurt signed him in and sat down beside him. "It's gonna be ok." Kurt said squeezing his hand. _

_A nurse came out and brought em back. "Alright Dave how are you feeling?" She asked. _

"_Tired and achy." Dave said. _

"_Let me get your vitals." She said. _

_Once his vitals were taken she handed him the dreaded gown. "I hate this." Dave said. _

"_I know but think of it. We'll get to see the little princess." Kurt said helping Dave out of his sweat pants. _

"_Yeah. I'll be glad when she comes." Dave said quietly. _

_Once the gown was on tied in the back Dave sat down on the table. Kurt took his hand squeezed it. Dr, Sims came in and smiled. "It is always nice to see you two." He said. _

"_You just like to ogle Kurt." Dave said good natured. _

"_Dave we need to talk about your blood pressure. It is extremely high for you." Dr, Sims said. _

"_Is there anything he can do homeopathically?" Kurt asked. _

"_He can drink decaffeinated tea . And as much as he's gonna hate me but bed rest." Dr, Sims said. _

"_Complete bed rest?" Kurt asked. _

"_He needs as little stress as possibly til the week before Thanksgiving." Dr, Sims said. _

"_Ok. He's already off from school on leave." Kurt said. _

"_Can I see my girl now?" Dave asked. _

_Dr, Sims and Kurt both smiled. "Definitely." Dr, Sims said._

PRESENT

Dave was brought from his thoughts when he heard a little giggle. He looked from his desk to see Kurt holding Maya. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well we were going to visit Grandpa and uncle Finn and we just decided we drop by and check on Daddy." Kurt said.

"Well I am glad you did." Dave said taking Maya into his arms.

"Rough morning?" Kurt asked.

"No just remembering." Dave said tickling Maya_. _

"Anything bad?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. So what are you 2 gonna do the rest of the day?" Dave asked.

"Probably spend time at Grandpa's shop." Kurt said.

"Well don't let this one become a grease monkey." Dave said kissing Maya's face just as another teacher came in.

"Well look at the little princess." Dave's friend Mike said.

"And she knows it." Kurt said.

"Can I steal your daddy for a while?" Mike asked Maya.

"Come on baby girl. Give daddy sugars so he can work." Kurt said.

"Bye sweetie. Be good for dada." Dave said kissing her cheek.

Kurt took her and exchanged quick kisses with Dave. "See you at the house." He said.

"Be careful." Dave said.

"Bye Mike." Kurt said walking past him.

"Bye." Mike said watching Kurt leave.

"Man you are one lucky guy." Mike said slapping Dave on the back.

"Yes I am." Dave said.


	5. Meeting Mr Karoksky

Kurt was watching his brother Finn dance Maya around the shop in a waltz fashion. Maya loved her uncle Finn. He couldn't believe this sweet girl was his and Dave's. It was a miracle that almost did not happen due to Dave's dad.

_2 YEARS AGO (MID OCTOBER)_

_It was the last of October and the air was chilly. Dave was sitting on the couch legs propped up. Kurt who was sitting on the other end of couch was rubbing his sore feet. "I heard from my Dad today." Dave said. _

"_Yeah. What did he want?" Kurt asked. _

_It was no secret Dave's dad did not like Kurt. But him and Dave had kept up contact. Kurt was cautious cause right now Dave's dad and his mom had no clue Dave was pregnant. "He wants to have lunch together." Dave said. _

"_That's nice. He willing to come here?" Kurt asked. _

"_Yeah. I told him you would be here." Dave said. _

"_When is he coming?" Kurt asked. _

"_Tomorrow." Dave said. _

"_I'll make some sandwiches and go see dad and Finn." Kurt said. _

_Dave looked at him. "Are you sure?" Dave asked. _

"_Your dad wants to see you. And I don't want to get in the way of that." Kurt said. _

_Dave leaned over kissed Kurt. "Thank you. I love you so much." Dave said tearing up. _

"_I love you too. Both of you." Kurt said placing his hand on Dave's belly. _

_The next day came and around the time that Dave and his dad were to have lunch found Kurt in his dad's shop with his dad and Finn. "So Paul is over talking with Dave?" Burt asked. _

"_Yeah. He called and said he wanted to talk... But something tells me it might not be a good thing." Kurt said. _

"_So why did you leave?" Finn voice came from under the truck. _

"_Cause I don't want to stand in their way." Kurt said. _

"_I don't think Paul would do anything to harm Dave or our girl." Burt said. _

"_I hope so." Kurt said. _

_A couple hours later Kurt was helping Burt in the office when his cell phone went off. He looked to see that it was Noah Puckerman. "Noah hey. What's going on?" Kurt asked. _

"_Kurt you need to come to the Hospital." Noah said. _

"_What's wrong?" Kurt asked. _

"_Just come to Lima Memorial and I will explain. Kurt get Burt or Finn to come with you." Noah said. _

"_Noah tell me what is going on." Kurt said. _

"_Kurt trust me just come to the hospital." Noah said. _

"_What's wrong?" Burt asked. _

"_He wouldn't say. Said to get you or Finn to come with me." Kurt said. _

_Finn who came in the office had his truck keys. "I'll drive." Finn said. _

"_K." Kurt said._

_Once at Lima Memorial Kurt found Noah Puckerman and Azimio Adams Dave's best friend. Kurt took in the scenery and seen that Dave's Dad was in handcuffs. "Dear Gawd." Kurt said. _

"_Kurt he needs you." Noah said. _

"_Where?" Kurt asked. _

"_The second door. I told the nurse you were here." Noah said. _

_Azimio came up. "I'll take you down there." He said. _

"_Don't let Dad touch Paul." Kurt said to Noah and Finn. _

"_We'll do our best." Finn said. _

_Azimio guided Kurt down the hall to a closed door. "I'll be out here if you need me." Azimio said. _

_Kurt nodded and opened the door. What he found made his heart drop and his knees almost buckle. Lying on the hospital bed was Dave black and blue. "Mr Hummel?" The woman beside him asked. _

"_Yes." Kurt managed. _

"_Come over here and reassure your better half." She said smirking. _

_Kurt took 2 strides and laced his fingers with Dave's "Hey." He said quietly. _

"_We can't lose her Kurt. I am so sorry." Dave said tears running down his face. _

"_How is the baby?" Kurt asked the nurse. _

"_It's in distress. He started having contractions but we have them stopped. And we're gonna monitor the babys heart beat with a fetal monitor." The nurse said indicating the device that was strapped to Dave's stomach. _

"_Thank you." Kurt said. _

"_If you want I could order a sonagram." The nurse said. _

"_Please." Kurt asked. _

"_I'll be right back." She said. _

_Kurt ran his hand over Dave's stomach. "What happened?" Kurt asked. _

_Dave sighed. "He thought he could beat her out of me." Dave said tears running down his face. _

"_Did your mom come?" Kurt asked. _

"_No. It was just him. He said she left him." Dave said. _

_Just then they heard commotion out in the hall. "What's going on?" Dave asked. _

"_Finn and Puck are probably trying to kill your dad. Let me go and check." Kurt said getting up. _

"_Kurt." Dave called. _

_Kurt turned around "Yeah?" He asked _

"_Bring Az Finn and Puck in here. And your dad. They need to see that she's ok." Dave said. _

"_Ok." Kurt said making his way out into the hall way. _

_Puck had Finn in a chair and Az was holding Burt back. "What is going?" Kurt asked. _

"_Those 2 goons tried to kill me." Paul said. _

"_You're lucky you have officers around you." Burt said. _

"_Dad come on Dave wants you Az Finn and Puck in the room with us." Kurt said shoving Finn ahead of him. _

"_Come on Mr H." Puck said guiding him down the hall. _

"_Let's go check on the princess." Puck said. _

_Back in David's room Kurt pushed Finn in. "Go sit down over there." Kurt said . _

"_Did they kill him?" Dave asked. _

"_No. But I wanted to." Burt said. _

"_Puck threw me in a chair." Finn said sulking. _

"_Do you think beating him up will do any good?" Kurt asked. _

"_It would've made me feel better." Finn said. _

_A nurse and dr Sims came in at that time. "Hi all. Dave we're just gonna do a ultrasound. Check out the baby." Dr, Sims said. _

"_Ok." David said. _

_Kurt took his hand from the other side of the bed. Finn stood up to get a clear picture of his niece. "This is gonna be cold." Dr, Sims said squirting gel on Dave's stomach. Dave tensed when it hit his skin. Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand. _

"_Alright let's see this girl." Dr, Sims said. _

_The grainy image came on the screen. Everyone stood with bated breath listening for the strong heart beat. When the thump thump was heard there was cheers all around the room. Dave had tears running down his face. Kurt gently wiped them away. "Looks like the princess is ok." Puck said. "She sure is." Dr, Sims said. _

_Kurt leaned over and kissed Dave's head. "You protected her. She is just fine." Kurt said_

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Finn danced Maya over to him. "Did you have fun with Uncle Finn dancing?" Kurt asked wiping drool off her face.

"Is Dave working late tonight?" Finn asked.

"Not that I know of. Why wanna come over for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Please. Mom and Burt wanna have a date night." Finn said.

Kurt smirked and nodded. Ever since Finn got out of the army he had been living with Burt and Carol. He also spent a lot of time over and Dave and Kurt's house with baby Maya. "Come over you can help me with her." Kurt said nodding to Maya.

"Awesome." Finn said dancing off. Kurt just smirked.


	6. Meeting Sheila

Dave was showering after a long day of elementary school drama. He was letting the water run over his shoulders. When the door opened. "Babe?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes." Dave said peaking his head out of the shower curtain.

"Ok. I just wanted to tell ya your mom called your cell." Kurt said.

"Did she want something in particular?" Dave asked.

"Just wants to come have dinner." Kurt said.

"Ok. I'll finish up and help ya out." Dave said.

"Ok." Kurt said leaning in and kissing him. The kiss turned heated when Kurt stopped it.

"You wanna forego dinner and come shower with me?" Dave asked breathlessly.

"I would. But your mom is on her way. Besides our little princess is in the living room playing with her Uncle Finn. I need to go make sure he's not trying to feed her pork rinds." Kurt said. Dave smirked. "Ok. Later?" Dave asked.

"You got a date." Kurt said kissing Dave once more and leaving the room. Dave smirked and went back to his shower. While there he remembered when him and his mom reconciled.

_2 YEARS PRIOR (LATE OCTOBER)_

_Dave was in the hospital still recuperating from_ _his dad beating him. Dr, Sums wanted to keep him in a week or so just to make sure the contractions did not start again. Kurt who has been beside him most of the time went to get shower and change clothes. So Dave was flipping channels on the tv in the room. The nurses had been coming in and out all afternoon checking on him. So when his door opened he expected a nurse. "Come to torture me some more?" He asked. _

"_I didn't know I was the one who tortured you." Sheila Karofsky said coming into the room. _

"_Mom." Dave looked over at her shocked. _

"_I didn't mean to disturb you?" Sheila said. _

"_You didn't. You actually saved me from boredom." Dave said. _

_Sheila nodded. "So what he was saying was true." She said. _

"_About?" Dave asked. _

"_That." Sheila said pointing to his stomach. _

"_Yeah. I'm pregnant.. Is that a problem with you?" Dave asked. _

"_No it's not. I love you no matter what." Sheila said taking Dave's hand. _

"_Is what dad said true. Did you leave him?" Dave asked. _

"_Yes. Oh Davey_ _he's not the man I married. When he told me we had to disown you a few years ago." Sheila said having to stop to catch her breath. _

_Dave squeezed her hand. "I wish I could have been there to see you get married." Sheila said. _

"_Me too." Dave said. _

"_So tell me about your husband. Is he your better half?" Sheila asked smiling and wiping away tears. _

_Dave laughed lightly. "Yes. I hope you can meet him. He should be back soon." Dave said. _

_Just then the room door opened and they heard an argument. "Just shut up Finn. I am gonna go in and see my husband. You can come in if you like." Kurt said opening the door all the way. Kurt stopped short seeing a woman sitting beside Dave. "Hey." He said. _

"_Hey Babe." Dave said smiling. _

"_Hey. I see you have company." Kurt said coming to stand on the other side of the bed. _

"_Yeah. Kurt this is my mom Sheila Karofsky. Mom this is my husband Kurt Hummel." Dave said. _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs, Karofsky." Kurt said. _

"_Oh please call me Sheila." Sheila said. _

"_Ok. This is my step brother Finn" Kurt said. _

"_Nice to meet you. Why did you let your husband beat Dave up?" Finn said. _

"_Finn!" Dave said. _

"_I am sorry abut him." Kurt said. _

"_Oh he is fine. I had no clue he was gonna do it. But I am divorcing him." Sheila said. _

_That seemed to appease Finn. "Mom where you gonna stay?" Dave asked. _

"_Well your father has been arrested. So that will give me time to look for a place." Sheila said. _

"_You could stay with us if you like." Dave said. _

"_Is that ok with you Kurt?" Sheila asked. _

"_Absolutely . We have a guest room that is yours for the taking." Kurt said. _

"_Thank you." Sheila said in tears. _

"_Whatever for?" Kurt asked. _

"_For loving my son. He seems so happy now." Sheila said. _

"_Cause I am. Kurt makes me happy. Him and this little one inside me." Dave said. _

_Sheila leaned over and kissed Dave's head. "I am so glad." She said._

Dave was brought of his thoughts as the water turned cold. He got out and put some clothes as well as combed his hair. When he came down the stairs he heard laughter in the living room. "Maya are you putting on a show for Gamma?" Kurt asked sitting on the couch.

Dave's mom was sitting on the love seat while Finn was on the floor with Maya. Maya was currently dancing around the coffee table. "Where is your Daddy?" Sheila asked.

Maya spotted Dave standing in the stairwell watching and pointed at him. Dave came off the last step and squatted down and caught her as she ran to him. "What's the baby girl doing?" Dave asked.

"Tell Daddy I am dancing for Gamma and Uncle Finn." Kurt said.

"She definitely is putting on a show." Sheila said.

"She's like Kurt that way." Finn said.

"Oh hush you." Kurt said.

Dave laughed and walked over and sat down beside Kurt on the couch. "Is dinner ready?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. We can all go eat." Kurt said getting up.

Dave stood with Maya in his arms and made his way to the dining room table. Kurt already had Maya's booster seat in a chair between them. David placed Maya in her chair and sat down himself. After a few minutes of eating Dave looked up and smiled. His mom was sitting at his kitchen table that he shared with his Lover Best friend. His husband. Life was good.


	7. Thanksgiving Surprise

Kurt was sitting in bed after dinner reading a magazine. He smiled as he listened to Dave through the baby monitor singing Maya to sleep. He smirked as he remembered how on Thanksgiving 2 years ago little Maya made her debut in this world.

_TWO YEARS AGO_

_THANKSGIVING_

_Kurt Carol and Rachael were in the kitchen cooking the big meal. David, Finn Azimio , Puck and Burt were all in the living room watching the game. Sheila was reading a book in the living room as well. Kurt had come out to check on everyone. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." He said. _

"_Ok son. We'll be there." Burt said. _

"_Finn could you and Puck set the table?" Kurt asked. _

"_Why us?" Finn asked. _

"_You're eating aren't you?" Kurt asked back. _

"_But but." Finn said. _

"_Just set the table Finnigan." Kurt said going back into the kitchen. _

"_He got you there Finnessa." Puck said. _

_Dave , Burt and Az shared smirks. It was a few minutes later when Dave felt a sharp pain go through his stomach. He winced and stood up. "Where you goin?" Burt asked. _

"_Just gonna go and use the boys room." Dave said. _

"_Ok." Burt said. _

_When Dave didn't come back in a few minutes Burt walked into the kitchen. "Kurt might be a good idea to go check on Dave." Burt said. _

"_Something wrong?" Kurt asked. _

"_Just a dad's intuition. He went to the bathroom. After he winced." Burt said. _

"_Ok. I'll be right back." Kurt said drying his hands. _

_When he got upstairs he found the bathroom door open and Dave sitting on the toilet lid. "You ok" Kurt asked. _

"_I think I am having contractions." Dave said. _

_Kurt could see how pale he was and sweat was running down his face. "How far apart?" Kurt asked placing his hand on Dave's expanded stomach. _

"_Just started." Dave said. _

_Kurt kissed him. "Ok. Let's wait and see how far apart they are. If they're close we'll start making our way to the hospital." Kurt said. _

"_Ok." Dave said. _

"_You wanna come back down stairs?" Kurt asked running his hand through Dave's hair. _

"_Yeah." Dave said standing unsteadily. _

_Walking back down stairs Dave made himself comfortable on the couch. Kurt walked past his dad and just smirked. "Contractions. He's got a stopwatch." Kurt said. _

"_Ok. I'll keep watch on him." Burt said heading back to the recliner. _

_A few hours later the meal was cooking and the ladies plus Kurt were washing up the dishes when Burt yelled for Kurt. Kurt walked into the living room to find Finn and Puck holding a trembling Dave up. "What happened?" Kurt asked. _

"_He went to get up and bout face planted into the coffee table. Kurt he's rigid." Puck said. _

"_C contraction." Dave panted. _

_Kurt walked up to them and took his face with his hands. "Wanna go to the hospital. Or stay here?" He asked. _

"_S stay here." Dave said panting. _

"_Ok. Az would do me a favor?" Kurt asked the ex football player standing in the corner looking scared. _

"_Sure." Az said. _

"_In the guest room could you put a plastic cover on it for me?" Kurt asked. _

"_Yes." Az said wanting to be anywhere else. _

_Sheila stood up. "I'll help him." She said easing past all the men. _

_Dave took a cleansing breath and bout sagged between Finn and Puck. "Whoa dude." Puck said adjusting his hold on him. _

"_As soon as Az and your mom get the mattress covered we're getting you in the guest room and settled. Ok?" Kurt asked. _

"_K. I am sorry to ruin Thanksgiving." Dave said. _

"_Hey none of that. You're bringing a miracle into the world. Dinner can wait. This is more important." But said helping Finn ease Dave onto the couch. _

"_Yeah. Besides the princess wants to help us celebrate." Puck said. _

_Sheila came out of the guest room. "Ok bed is all set." She said. _

"_Come on big guy. Let's get you settled in a bed." Puck said gently pulling Dave up off the couch.. _

"_Kurt?" Dave asked. _

"_I'm right here. They're gonna get you to the room." Kurt said. _

_Puck and Fin had settled Dave on the bed. "We're gonna leave you two alone for a while. Yell if you need something or it starts." Burt said. _

"_Thanks." Kurt said going over to Dave. _

"_I am so scared." Dave said shaking. _

"_I know. But just think once this is over our princess will be here." Kurt said kissing his head. _

"_You need to go finish cooking." Dave said. _

"_I am needed here." Kurt said. _

_3 HOUR LATER_

_Everyone including Dave was seated around the table getting ready to eat. Kurt who was sitting beside Dave held his hand. "Tell me when you need to go lie back down. It's no trouble." Kurt said quietly rubbing Dave's hand. _

_As everyone ate their meal laughing and carrying on Dave had 4 or 5 minor contractions each time grasping Kurt's hand and breathing through em. "Those were close together." Kurt said. _

"_I,m ok." Dave said quietly. _

"_If your back hurts let me know and i,ll get the tennis balls." Kurt said equally as quiet. _

"_What are you two whispering about over there?" Finn asked. _

"_Just asking how he is holding up." Kurt said. _

"_How are you doing David?" Rachel asked. _

"_Hanging in there." Dave said wincing. _

"_Have you decided when you wanna go to the hospital?" Carol asked. _

"_I don,t know." Dave said looking defeated. _

"_I am keeping an eye on them." Kurt said. _

"_How do you know when he has one?" Finn asked. _

"_I just know Finnessa." Kurt said rubbing Dave's hand under the table. _

"_Ok who wants some pie?" Carol asked trying to steer the conversation somewhere else. _

"_I,ll be right back." Kurt said getting up and running up the stairs. _

"_Is he skipping out on cleaning up?" Rachel asked disappointed. _

"_He probably went to get some tennis balls." Dave said. _

"_Ohhh are we playing outside?" Finn asked. _

"_Sit Finn." Burt said as Kurt came back into the room with a sock in his hand. _

"_Scooch your chair back and lean up a little." Kurt said in Dave's ear. _

_When Dave did Kurt rolled the tennis balls over his back. "You wanna try to walk a little?" Kurt asked. _

"_Yes. After this one passes." Dave said trying to curl up on the pain. _

"_No don't curl up." Kurt said rubbing his back. _

"_It hurts Kurt." Dave said whimpering. _

"_Let me call Dr Sims and see what he wants you to do." Kurt said fixing to get up. _

_Dave grabbed his arm and yanked as much as he could. "Kurt stay with him I'll call him." Burt said. _

"_His number is in my phone." Kurt said going back to guiding Dave through his latest contraction. _

_Once it was done Dave took a deep breath. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said trying to get up. _

"_Here man let me walk with you to the bathroom." Azimia said getting up. _

_When the two of them left the room Finn looked to Kurt. "Should we get him to the hospital?" He asked. _

_At that time Burt came in with the phone in his hand. "He is not here." Burt said looking around handing the phone to Kurt. _

"_Hi Dr Sims. Sorry to bother you on Thanksgiving." Kurt said. _

"_No bother. I wasn't surprised to hear from your dad. I told your dad that it's up to Dave if he wants to head to the hospital. Do we know if his water broke?" Dr Sims asked. _

"_I don't think so." Kurt said. _

"_KURT!" Azimio yelled. _

"_Maybe it did." Kurt said getting up and heading to the bathroom. _

_He found Azimio trying to hold onto Dave. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked. _

"_That" Az said pointing to a puddle on the floor under Dave's feet. _

"_Yes it has. It's tinted Pink." Kurt said. _

"_Ok I want him to get to the hospital. Kurt don't scare him just get him to Lima Memorial." Dr, Sims said. _

"_We'll be there." Kurt said handing the phone to Burt . _

_He walked over to the whimpering Dave. "Hey. Look at me. We need to go to the hospital. Just in case it starts snowing. I don't think our guests wanna see Baby Girl be born in the living room." Kurt said rubbing his face. _

_Dave nodded still shaking. "Ok. Az would you go to the closet beside the door. There is a bag there. Dad would you get Finn?" Kurt asked. _

"_Sure." Burt said as him and Az went to do their tasks. _

"_I'm scared." Dave said. _

"_Wanna know a secret?" Kurt asked quietly. "I am too." Kurt said kissing Dave._

_1 HOUR LATER_

_LIMA HOSPITAL._

_Dave had been admitted and was now still in pain. Kurt who was beside him coaching him when the door busted open. "Finn I told ya son. Room 134. Not 314." Burt said. _

"_Not my fault Kurt told me as I was eating." Finn said. _

"_Shhh." Kurt hissed. _

"_Sorry. How you doing Dave?" Burt asked. _

"_Hurts." Dave whimpered. _

"_Dr Sims said he would be in a few minutes. Still need to examine him and see what the plan is." Kurt said standing and letting Sheila get next to Dave. _

"_Have they given him anything?" Burt asked. _

"_Just stuff to keep him hydrated. Contractions have been every 10 minutes." Kurt said as Dr Sims came in. _

"_Hey fellas. How we doing?" He asked. _

"_Don't know about you all but I am being ripped apart." Dave said from the bed. _

"_Sorry to hear that. I need to examine you. " Dr Sims said. _

"_That is our cue to leave and let Carol and the rest of the group know how you guys are doing." Burt said guiding Finn out. _

"_I'll go and get some coffee." Sheila said. _

"_Ok Dave can I examine you?" Dr Sims asked. _

"_Yeah." Dave said getting in position. _

_Once the examination was over Dr Sims sighed. "She's breech. I wanna get you to the OR." Dr Sims said. _

"_What does that mean?" Kurt asked. _

"_It means her feet are here." He said pushing on Dave's stomach downwards. _

"_Dear Gawd." Dave said. _

"_Ok. I'll have the anesthesiologist come in and do an epidermal. Kurt you'll get scrubbed and into gear after he is given the epidermal." Dr Sims said. _

"_Ok." Kurt said. _

"_I'll see you guys in the OR." He said leaving. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Dave asked. _

"_No you did nothing wrong. She just is stubborn like me." Kurt said smirking. _

_Just then another Doctor walked in. "Hi,. I am Dr, Jenkins I am here to give you an Epidermal." He said. _

"_Ok." Dave said. _

"_Ok Dave I want you to roll onto your side facing your husband," Dr Jenkins said. _

_Kurt helped get Dave rolled onto his side,. "I am gonna untie your gown. Now you're gonna feel something cold it's just betadine." Dr, Jenkins said. _

_While he was swapping Dave's back Kurt ran his hand through Dave's hair. "It's gonna be ok." Kurt said, _

"_Ok you're gonna feel a small pinch. Do not pull away from it. Push into it." Dr Jenkins said. _

_The doctor stick a needle into Dave's back. "Ow ow ow ow." Dave said closing his eyes. _

_Kurt laid his hand on Dave's hand. "It's almost over." Kurt said kissing his hand. _

"_Ok Dave I'm almost done. You're doing great." Dr Jenkins said. _

_Kurt kept his hand running through Dave' hair while the Doctor finished up. In a minute the doctor pulled back. "Ok Dave you can roll over now. In a few minutes two orderlies are gonna come and roll you to the OR. There will be a lot of activity but Dr, Sims will walk you through it." Dr Jenkins said. _

"_Ok thank you." Dave said rolling carefully over. The Anesthesiologist walked out leaving Kurt watching over a trembling Dave. _

_It was another five minutes when two Orderlies came in along with Dave's Nurse. "Ok we're here to take Mr Karofsky to the OR for prep. Nurse Hallie will take your husband to get some scrubs on." The one orderly said. _

"_O Ok." Dave said. _

"_Hey. Look at me." Kurt said pulling his face to him. _

"_I'll be right in. We'll meet our girl soon. I love you." Kurt said kissing Dave. _

"_I love you too. Hurry." Dave said. _

_Kurt smirked. "I will Hamhock.." Kurt said as the Orderlies rolled Dave out of the room. _

_It was another 10 minutes before Kurt got to be where Dave was. When he walked in he saw Dave laid out on the gurney with his arms laid out beside him. One had blood pressure cuff on it. The other was covered in IV's. _

_Kurt made his way over and sat down. "How you doing?" Kurt asked. _

"_Very nervous." Dave said. _

_Kurt laid his hand on his chest rubbed. "Ok Dave . Can you feel me touching you?" Dr, Sims asked. _

"_No." Dave said. _

"_Ok we're starting. In a few minutes you'll meet your girl." Dr Sims said. _

_Dave looked to Kurt. "Did try to come with you?" Dave asked. _

"_No. Dad and Finn kept them back." Kurt said. _

"_Ok Dave you doing ok?" Dr Sims asked. _

"_Yeah just feel some pulling." Dave said. _

"_That's a good sign." Dr Sims said. _

_In a few minutes Kurt heard the most precious sound. "Boys meet your Daughter." Dr Sims said holding a screaming baby above the sheet. _

"_Oh my." Dave said crying himself. _

"_The nurse is gonna get her cleaned up and then Kurt will bring her for you to see Dave." Dr Sims said. _

"_Ok." Dave said. _

_Kurt leaned down and kissed Dave. "Thank you." Kurt said wiping tears off Dave's face. _

"_Kurt come get your Baby girl." The nurse said. _

_Kurt walked over and picked her up and smiled. "Let's go meet your other daddy." Kurt said going back to the head of the bed. Dave smiled when he got the first real glimpse of his daughter. Kurt kissed him._

Kurt was joustled from his thoughts when the bed dipped. "Where were you?" Dave asked smirking.

"Just thinking of the Thanksgiving surprise." Kurt said putting his magazine down.

"Oh you mean the one I just put to bed?" Dave asked laying down and rolling onto his side.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Time to get some sleep." Dave said.

"Love you. G,night" Kurt said rolling over.


	8. Maya Elizabeth

It was 3 in the morning when Dave woke to the sound of thunder. He then heard the telltale signs of Maya stirring and whimpering. Dave crawled out of the bed careful not to disturb Kurt and made his way to the nursery. "What's wrong sweet girl. Did the thunder scare you?" Dave asked picking her up.

Maya rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Dave's shoulder. "Let's sit in the rocker and listen to the rain." Dave said sitting down in the rocker and rubbing her back. He smirked as he watched the rain fall. He remembered everyone meeting the beauty in his arms.

_2 YEARS AGO_

_LIMA MEMORIAL._

_Dave was waking up from the light sedation he was given. He turned his head and saw Kurt holding a bundle of pink blankets. "Hey." Dave said. _

_Kurt got up and came over and carefully sat down. "Hey yourself. Wanna hold our baby girl?" Kurt asked. _

"_I would. But I am still shaky." Dave said. _

"_That's fine. I'll help you." Kurt said laying the baby down in the cot that she was wheeled in on. He went back and helped Dave get situated up in the bed. _

_When he went back for the baby the room door opened and all of their family walked in. "Hey she's in here." Finn said. _

"_Shh." Kurt admonished. Everyone piled in and was gazing at the baby. _

"_I wanna hold her. I should since I am her favorite Uncle." Finn said. _

"_Boy you be tripping. I am her favorite uncle." Az said. _

"_Well seeing as I carried her and just went through major surgery. I think I have 2__nd__ dibs " Dave said from the bed. _

"_Before any of you boys hold her you need to wash your hands." Kurt said. _

_Az, Finn and Noah all went out of the room. Burt Carol and Sheila were all laughing. "You're good kid." Burt said. _

_Kurt walked back over to the bed and laid the baby in Dave's arms. "Wow you're soo pretty." Dave said. _

"_She is that." Burt said when the 3 boys came back in. _

"_Ahh man he's got her." Finn said pouting. _

"_Ok since we're all here. What is our beauties name?" Carol asked. _

"_This beauty is Maya Elizabeth Hummell-Karofsky." Kurt said. _

"_What a pretty name. Can I hold her now." Finn asked. Everyone laughed._

Dave laughed lightly. "What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked coming into the nursery and kneeling in front of his husband and Daughter.

Dave smiled softly. "Sweet Memories."

ALL DONE

This be the end. Please leave a review. I may write some more. But Reviews are nice :)


End file.
